


Cake

by Iztrips



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Aprons, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, REALLY likes it, Smut, Sousuke rlly likes makoto's apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iztrips/pseuds/Iztrips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Makoto in an apron Sousuke can't fight back the pervert within him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

When Sousuke entered the kitchen he froze, astonished at the dream-like sight before him. Makoto stood at the kitchen counter wearing a tight white vest, jeans and an apron. Not just any apron; a frilly, pink apron. An apron Sousuke bought him a while back in hopes of some kitchen sex but of course Makoto took it as a joke and simply dismissed it. It had been stored in the depths of their closet for so long but now…he was wearing it, plain as day.

“W-What are you wearing?” Sousuke asked, swallowing hard.

Makoto turned from mixing something in a bowl, a smile spread across his face when he saw his boyfriend stood in the kitchen doorway.

“I couldn’t find my other apron and I remembered this gift you got me as a joke a while back,” he said, returning to whisking the unknown mixture, “may as well use it!”

Sousuke said nothing, holding back the many dirty thoughts that tried forcing their way into his mind. He approached Makoto from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“What you making?” he asked.

“Chocolate cake,” Makoto smiled.

He held the whisk up to his partner’s mouth, it was covered in a thick, brown, gooey substance that smelled heavenly sweet.

“Try this.”

Sousuke complied, sticking out his tongue and licking some of the mixture from the utensil. It tasted just as it smelled and Sousuke licked his lips. Before Makoto could take his hand away the taller man grabbed his wrist and pulled the whisk back to his mouth so he could continue to sample the cake mixture.

“Hey! There won’t be any left if you keep eating it,” Makoto chuckled.

Sousuke let go of the other’s man’s wrist and sighed.

“All chefs need a taste tester, y’know,” he muttered.

 “Yea, but not one who eats it all before it’s even cooked.”

Makoto picked up a cake tin he prepared earlier yet Sousuke still clung to him like a koala to its mother.

“Are you gonna let go of me?”

“No.”

Sousuke tightened his hug and quickly smelled Makoto’s hair, it smelled of his usual apple shampoo with the slightest hint of cocoa powder, much like the cake mixture.

“You smell nice,” Sousuke mumbled into his ear.

“S-Sousuke…”

“What?” He said, planting kisses on his partner’s neck.

“I-I should finish the cake,” he stuttered, his cheeks flushing red.

“I’m sure the cake can wait.”

His hands trailed up Makoto’s body and stopped at his chest, gently massaging his pectoral muscles in each of his hands. Sousuke thrusted forward against Makoto’s ass, his cock hard against the other man.

“Should we go upstairs?” Makoto said through quick breathes.

“I think we’re alright here,” Sousuke replied.

The taller man’s hands trailed under the apron and pulled up the vest. Sousuke quickly began rubbing at Makoto’s chest, feeling a thin layer of sweat as his breathing grew heavier. Sousuke’s thumbs rubbed over the other’s nipples and he jumped at the sudden feeling, whining with pleasure as he became accustomed to it.

“Does that feel good?” Sousuke asked before tracing his tongue up Makoto’s neck.

“Y-Yea,” Makoto mumbled with a nod of his head.

Sousuke continued to rub the brunette’s chest with one hand whilst his other slowly moved down and began to unbutton the pair of jeans his lover sported. It wasn’t easy to do with one hand but he successfully managed and soon they fell around Makoto’s ankles.

“Should I take off the apron?”

“Leave it on. It suits you.”

With the pants gone, Sousuke’s hand was focussed elsewhere. He began feeling at his partner’s growing erection through a pair of tight green boxers and stroked a finger up its length.

“S-Sousuke,” Makoto whined.

“Hm?”

“You should take off your…” he trailed off, letting out a moan.

Sousuke didn’t bother to make him finish, instead he began pushing his cock back and forth, grinding on him through layers of clothing, teasing him, despite the fact it drove him just as crazy as it did Makoto.

“Get on the table,” Sousuke commanded.

“…okay.”

The brunette stepped out of his trousers that were stuck around his ankles and sat on the table perhaps a metre behind where they were initially stood. It was quite big, big enough for perhaps four people at the most. Makoto lifted himself onto the table, his legs dangling off the edge. Sousuke stood between the other’s legs and kissed him, it wasn’t long before their tongues met and Makoto ran both his hands through Sousuke’s hair, occasionally gripping clumps of it in his fists. They pulled away, panting and gasping for air, a string of saliva connected to each of their mouths. Sousuke quickly removed his shirt, throwing it to the floor, his muscles glistening slightly making Makoto bite his lip and his cock twitch.

“Take off your underwear,” Sousuke said.

Makoto did just that. He stood up from the table, pushing the boxers down and kicking them away. His cock was covered by the pretty little apron and Sousuke palmed at him through the pink fabric.

“A-Ah, Sousuke,” he whined.

“Something wrong?”

“Can you…just touch me, please?”

Sousuke couldn’t resist a request like that. With one hand he held onto the back of Makoto’s head and pulled him into another wet and passionate kiss. His other hand pushed the fabric to the side and Makoto’s hips bucked at the tickle of it against his skin. Sousuke stroked his palm against the head before wrapping his fingers around the shaft and moving it up and down slowly at first but as Makoto continued he moan and groan with each touch his pace quickened and his strokes became more vigorous.

Makoto’s trembling hands reached down and he traced his fingertips at the out outline of his lover’s cock through his pants. With both hands he struggled slightly to undo his fly but eventually it loosened and he pushed both the pants and boxers around his thighs. His cock was hard and glistening with sweat and precum. Makoto looked down and couldn’t help but thrust his own hips forward, begging for the other man’s member.

Sousuke stroked himself making Makoto bite lick the corner of his mouth and stare intently as his muscles flexed with every movement of his arm.

“Lay on the table and lift your legs up,” Sousuke said, sternly.

Makoto edged himself onto the table, he lay his back flat and made sure his ass was close to the edge so his legs hung off. Then he lifted his legs up and held them there by placing his hands on his thighs, spreading his ass cheeks in the process.

“You look so good,” Sousuke smirked, still stroking his cock at the sight of Makoto’s tight ass, “shall I loosen you up?”

Makoto lifted his head, cheeks burning red as he nodded.

Sousuke kneeled down onto the floor. With both hands, he spread Makoto’s ass and licked his lips before tracing the flat of his tongue over his hole.

“Ah! Sousu-ke!” He whined, throwing his head back in pleasure.

He kissed at his thighs before his did it again. This time he stopped for a moment before pushing his tongue into his ass making him moan even louder, kicking his feet slightly and thrusting his cock in the air. As he ate out his lover, Makoto began to stroke himself with one hand whilst the other played and toyed with his own nipples, eager for Sousuke to ram his cock inside him.

Sousuke pulled his mouth away, licking his lips. With his ass nice and wet the taller man pressed a finger at his hole, he slid it in easily and Makoto began stroking himself faster, still panting and moaning for Sousuke to fuck him already.

“I-I think I’m gonna cum soon,” Makoto said through hitched breathing.

Sousuke stood up with one of his fingers still buried inside Makoto.

“Hm? So soon?” he mocked, “don’t you want to cum at the same time?”

He nodded.

 “Then be a good boy for me, okay?”

“Mhm!”

With his free hand Sousuke gripped the base of Makoto’s cock he added another finger, then another. He thrusted the three fingers in and out of Makoto whilst he writhed with pleasure on the table, his body twitching and shivering all over. Once decently prepared, he slid his fingers out, wet with spit.

His cock, twitching and leaking with precum neared Makoto’s entrance and he slowly slid himself in without warning making Makoto’s back arch, he covered his mouth with both hands to suppress a loud moan. Sousuke stay still for a while and then began to move. Slowly at first but he soon quickened his pace. The hand once at the base of the brunette’s cock began to move up and down in timing with each thrust.

“How does that feel?”

“S-ah so so good,” he moaned.

“You feel good too, around my cock,” Sousuke groaned.

With that Makoto clenched around him and Sousuke’s moaning became louder. They two of them were in complete ecstasy; screaming each other’s names, moaning for it harder, it was all so lewd and filthy.

“I-I’m coming!” Makoto moaned.

“Me too.”

With a few final, hard thrust Makoto came, his back arching up and his hands rubbing up and down his body. His mouth agape and a long, whine of relief sounded from him. At this sight Sousuke couldn’t hold back much longer and he slammed himself into Makoto before cumming thick ribbons of white fluid in his lover’s ass. He slipped himself out, the two were panting and trying to catch their breath. With the back of his wrist, Sousuke wiped away some sweat from his forehead and he sighed loudly. Makoto lay on the table, legs weak and dangling off the edge and his chest heaved up and down for air.

“Amazing,” Makoto mumbled.

“Yes you are,” Sousuke responded.

He reached his hands behind Makoto’s back and pulled him up to kiss him on the forehead and wrap his arms around him in a tight embrace.

“I’ve always wanted to have sex in the kitchen,” Sousuke grinned.

“Yea well you have to clean everything up,” Makoto pouted as he rested his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“Shall I take you upstairs?” Sousuke asked.

“I’m capable of walking, you know…”

They pulled away from the hug and Makoto carefully placed his feet on the cool tiles of the kitchen floor, just as he put his weight on them his hips gave way and he fell, only to be caught by his boyfriend.

“I repeat: shall I take you upstairs?” Sousuke said, suppressing a laugh.

“…Only if you clean up everything later...just don’t touch my cake mixture.”

With that Sousuke gave his lover a smile and carefully picked him up (bridal style, of course), and carried him away to the bedroom.  


End file.
